cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Phoenix
The KINGDOM OF PHOENIX Origin The Sovereign Kingdom Of Phoenix hereafter referred only as PHOENIX was established on June 11, 2009 by the Lord Council headed by His Highness Mr. ANKIT who also thereupon assumed the title of PRIME MINISTER. The PHOENIX initiated its journey from extremely humble beginings out of a group of Aryan, Dravidian, Caucasian, Maori and Mongloid etmylogical survivors of Apocalypse 2012 atop a wrecked ship on its way from Singapore which anchored on the devastated Auckland port. Together, they formed part of the Indian ethnicity which is the core populace of PHOENIX. ---- GOVERNANCE AND ALLIANCE The Government of Phoenix (Abb. GOP), decided to apply for Veritas-Aequitas after carefuly vetting tons of alliance offers. Phoenix was formally admitted to VA on July 2, 2009. Meanwhile, through an important legislation; the democratic form of governance paved way for Absolute but caring Monarchy where His Highness Mr. Ankit assumed the title of Monarch at its constitutional avataar. Likewise, Wellington was chosen to be the seat of Capital and Power. The Monarch is ably assisted in dispensing his national duties by the Cabinet headed by the Prime Minister. The Cabinet comprises of the following portfolios and each is managed by the Minister-in charge. Ministry of Finance, Trade and Economy; Ministry of Infrastructure; Ministry of Defence; Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Ministry of Information. The Prime Minister and his cabinet is constitutionally elected through a universal adult franchise for the term of 6 months. However, Monarch can absolve the government in consultation with the People's Council and Electoral College and based upon political Market Research surveys. He can, thus call for fresh elections. The legislature is Bicameral with two leading mainstream political parties-Imperial Monarchists and Centralists. While both the parties are staunch pro-monarchy, what differentiates them is their approach towards territorial expansion. Imperial Monrchists are considered to be the core nationalists while Centralists are more moderate in their approach. Centralist Party won the first general election held in June 2009 with an outstanding majority. ---- Geography Phoenix enjoys one of the most stunning and varied geographical environs in the world. Its domain spreads through vast territories of North and South islands of the erstwhile Newzealand. Phoenix enjoys four seasons annually with pacific temperate climates. Penguin and Kiwi are the national animals of Phoenix. ---- DEMOGRAPHICS Phoenix is a multi-faith, multi-lingustic multi-race tolerant and highly liberalized society. Its citizens enjoy a host of benefits in a largely crime free environment. Phoenix is a meritocratic society where there are equal opportunities for everyone. There is no gender bias and women work hand-in-hand with their male counterparts. Law is strictly enforced under an independent judiciary. The Apellate cases from Supreme Court are routinely transferred to the Monarch for his final decree. The literacy rate in Phoenix at present is dismal and low at 37.7%. However, the Government is taking measures to combat this. Two world class Universities have recently been set up. The Pacific University and the University of Oceania are not only the leading higher learning institutions in Phoenix, but in whole of Asia Pacific as well. ---- ECONOMY, INFRASTRUCTURE AND TRADE Gems and Rubber constitute the principle exports for Phoenix. Phoenix has a successful record of trading agreements with like-minded nations. The primary focus all along for the Government of Phoenix is to develop world-class infrastructure for its people. A series of improvement infrastructure such as Education (Schools, Universities), Stadiums, Factories etc. have been developed. To facilitate all round development, The Ministry of Foreign Affairs has done a remarkable job in sealing technology development and transfer deals (TOT). Today Phoenix have all-weather long lasting nation friends with whom the Kingdom of Phoenix has long term Tech deals. These include the South Atlantic island of TRISTAN DA CUNHA, WANDEROFYS, CANADIAN FEDERATION, KIMOTORO and HIPPYPOPOTEMUS. All Forex and revenue generated from such deals are utilized in further creating and upgrading the infrastructure. Banks: Phoenix has a developed banking infrastructure. Central Bank of Phoenix is the leading bank followed by State Bank of Phoenix, Mercantile Bank, Currency Bank and PSBC. Harbour: Auckland port serves as the country's biggest natural harbour. Border Wall: A huge border wall known as Dunedin Wall has been constructed covering the eastern flanks of the North Island. Industrial Factory Complexes: Anzac Industrial Complex at Nelson and Phoenix State Industrial Estate at Hamilton. Stadiums: Phoenix National Stadium (Wellington), Green Park (Christchurch), Anzac Sports Complex (Gisborne), Eden Gardens (Rotorua) and Oval (Hastings). At present, Phoenix is labeled as "A Somewhat Developed Country". ---- MILITARY AND DEFENCE The main arms of defence are Army (The Royal Phoenix National Army) and Airforce (The Royal Phoenix Airforce). The total personnel strength at present stands at around 4,241 with 150 Tanks (T-90 and M1 Abraham). Field Marshall Sam Manekshaw is the current COAF (Chief of Armed Forces). Monarch is the Supreme Commander of all Armed forces of Phoenix. The Royal Phoenix National Army is deployed at borders and is a professional fighting force which is on its way to become a lean mean fighting machine. At present, the RPNA is divided into two Command Hqs: 1. First Armored Infantry Brigade (North Island Command) headquartered in Auckland and numbering 2700 soldiers. Its composition is as follows: 12 King's Cross Btn (900 soldiers stationed at Auckland), 18 Pacific Knights (900 soldiers stationed at Tauranga), 23 Gurkhas (900 soldiers at New Plymouth) and Pacific Horse Tank Regiment (50 T-90 tanks) 2. Second Armored Infantry Brigade (South Island Command), which is at present understrength at 1541 soldiers and headquartered at Christchurch. Its composition is: 31 Maori Warriors (900 soldiers at Christchurch), 7 Aryans (521 soldiers at Westport), 19 King's Cross Btn (Newly raised; 120 Soldiers stationed at Timaru) and Anzac Cavalry Tank Regiment (50 M1 Abraham Tanks). The Royal Phoenix Airforce is a relatively new and young arm of Phoenix defence concept. RPAF comprise of 1 understrength Squadron (codename: Daredevils) with 4 fighter aircrafts at present with 2 each of Mig-15 and F-86 Sabre configurations. The aerial war philosophy for Phoenix hinges on point defence and aerial interception at the moment. The Government of Phoenix has explicitly stated through Monarch ordinance XVI, its desire to be the leading power of Australasia Oceania. It sees itself as a natural claimant of South Pacific Ocean, Southern Ocean extending right upto Antartic and Australia. In light of this, it is presently on the path of territorial expansion through peaceful merger and land buy-outs. ---- INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS AND FOREIGN AFFAIRS Phoenix believes in International diplomacy for not only solving disputes but also to forge and develop long lasting friendships between nations and promote the universal brotherhood. In lieu of this, Phoenix proposed the exchange of embassies with the nation of TRISTAN DA CUNHA. The TDC Government accepted the proposal and TDC embassy was officially inaugurated at King Street, Wellington with Mr. Augustus Earle as the TDC envoy. Likewise, Ms. Ruth Prowell took charge as Phoenix Ambassador and Envoy to Tristan Da Cunha. ---- Motto Together we shall... ---- National Anthem We the people of Monarch, We the people of Phoenix; Together we rose, Together we shone, Together we'll walk upon, Crossing countless stones; Together we laugh, Together we cry, We'll hold our hands, When the clouds will go dry; O/we the people of Phoenix, We the people of Monarch. ---- *OFFICIAL MEDIA RELEASE* Dated November 12, 2009 The Government of Phoenix takes immense pleasure to announce the official opening of the Embassy of TRISTAN DA CUNHA at King's Street, Diplomatic Enclave, Wellington. The Official inauguration was done by His Highness in presence of His Excellency Mr. Augustus Earle (Royal Academician); the Ambassador of TRISTAN DA CUNHA. Speaking on the occassion, His Highness toasted, with the Ambassador, the friendship of Pheonix and Tristan Da Cunha, and termed the latter as an important ally in Phoenix's growth and march towards prosperity. His Highness also announced that as a reciprocal gesture, an Embassy of Phoenix will be opened up in Tristan Da Cunha's capital. The Monarch has appointed Ms. Ruth Prowell as the Pheonix's envoy to TDC based upon the cabinet's recommendation. Dated November 14, 2009 The Government of Phoenix expresses the sense of relief upon learning that the Rogue war afflicting Superpowers of VA is finally over and peace has been achieved. Dated November 14, 2009 The Ministry of Finance, Trade and Economy announces through a Monarch's Ordinance IX and hereby ratified by the Parliament; its intention to increase the tax rate from 20% to 28% with an immediate effect. Following is the excerpt of Monarch's address to the nation on this issue on National Phoenix Television: "My dear countrymen. As you might be aware, the Government has decided to up the tax rate from standard 20% to 28%. I am aware that some of you may feel a bit agitated on this proposal. However, please keep in mind that this is necessary to accelerate the overall growth of the economy and propel it into the league of major powers. The acceleration in economic growth will directly result in greater prosperity of all Phoenixians. So this is a small sacrifice that we all must pay for our future well being. At the same time, the Goverment has decided that it wll alter the development of national improvements in such a way that the nation may return quickly back to its pre tax hike days and the so-called economic hardship may not pinch your pockets. Thank you all and God bless phoenix." Dated November 16, 2009 The Kingdom of Phoenix has signed a fresh tech deal with the nation of Tristan Da Cunha whereby Phoenix technology labs will be developing 100 techs in liu for $3Ml which has been received. With the revenue from this deal, the Government of Phoenix has initiated and completed 100 infrastructure projects and commissioned additional 28 soldiers. In a separate communique from Tristan Da Cunha, the Monarch has accepted an invitation to visit that country and witness the Moriati Grand Finale fest with the President of TDC, His Excellency Tristan Da Tyrannt. The Government of TDC has also accepted the Security Pact (henceforth shall be referred to as GECO-Glorius Era Of Cooperation) which our Government had earlier proposed. The Monarch shall be signing this deal with the President of TDC in a path breaking ceremony during his visit. Ms. Ruth Prowell will accompany the Monarch in all these meetings. Dated November 24, 2009 Phoenix in recession. The Ministry of Finance, Trade and Economy announced the demise of trade pact with Captain Amazing due to that nation's absence from Cybernations. According to the ministry, this is a setback for the country's economy and as a result, there has been a slight exodus of Phoenix's population. Also, the Kingdom of Phoenix has lost some territory owing to the sudden departure of Fur and Fish as resources. However, Ministry is making concerted efforts to arrest the economic recession by trying to enter into a fresh trade pact. In a separate press release, Ministry of Defence has announced the downsizing of RPNA by about 500 soldiers in order to maintain the desired ratio vis-a-vis civilian population and to boost the population count. Ministry of Infrastructure too, has announced the urgent inauguration of 10 additional infrastructure projects to further boost the population count. ---- The Incredible Phoenix-Some Snapshots Category:Nations Category:Member of Veritas Aequitas Category:Island nations Category:Yellow team Category:Nations of Oceania Category:Good Nation Pages